Caught Off Guard : A Jack and Kim Love Story
by shen721
Summary: She thought he loved her, until he abandoned her with no warning. What will Kim Crawford do now that Jack Brewer has re-appeared a year later? Will it be a beautiful reunion? Or another painful goodbye?
1. Unexpected News (Preview)

Kim's POV:

I walked into school and directly to my locker when someone walked behind me and called out my name. "Hey Kim." I heard a voice crackle.

"Hey Milton, what sup?" I smiled.

"So I guess this means you're re-joining the dojo?" Milton asked in a hopeful tone. He kind of threw me off guard for a second.

"Umm why would I be doing that?" I asked him.

"Well i figured since Jack is coming back, you would re-join and we could reunite the cre-" he tried to explain but i cut him off.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH, Jack is coming back?" This was a shock to my ears, because I haven't heard a thing from jack in over a year and a half, and now all of a sudden he's coming back.

I thought back to our last day togethor...

-Flashback to last year-

(Inspired by the episode of wedding crashers xD)

Jack and Kim walked down the aisle together of Bobby Wasabi's wedding. Kim was a bridesmaid, and Jack was a groomsmen. Everything went smoothly and it was a beautiful ceremony, but Jack had a lot on his mind. The guys already knew, but he didn't know what to say to his best friend about it. At the reception Jack and Kim sat together away from the party and guest.

"Kim I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how to get it out to you." Jack said hesitantly.

Kim looked away from the stars in the sky and looked at Jack.

"Jack, you're my best friend. I love you, you can tell me anything." Kim said reassuringly.

"I-I love you too." Jack replied while gazing into Kim's eyes. He had forgotten all he had to tell her, the important stuff.

Jack and Kim's faces inched closer and closer together and they kissed.

And that was the last night Kim had ever seen or talked to Jack Brewer, her "best friend." It wasn't until later that she found out Jack had moved to North Carolina, because of his dad's new job. From now on whenever she thought of her best friend all she thought about was

"He left without saying goodbye."

End of flashback.

O**kay guys this is my first time posting here and I literally just wrote this chapter so please let me know if I should continue and if you would read it. (: oh & sorry for typos I typed on my phone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything about kickin it involved in this story. **


	2. Still in Love

Kim's Pov:

I zoned back into the moment when I realized fingers were snapping in my face. There stood Jerry, and Eddie right behind Milton. They were looking at me as if I had just seen a ghost or something.

"Yeah Jack is coming back." Milton replied.

"Yeah Kim didn't he tell you?" Jerry asked right after.

"You mean Jack kept in contact with you guys?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Of course he did, Kim. He would never forget about us." Eddie replied. "Don't you guys still talk?"

"No…we don't." I said in a hush tone.

I can't believe Jack. How could he keep in contact with everyone else but me? Was I just some type of playmate? Did he ever think of me as an equal? Wow. Just wow.

The bell rang and everyone went to class.

I sat in class physically, but mentally I was gone. You know every day since he's been gone I got a little stronger. I accepted the fact that he was gone, I packed away any of the memories we had; and now I hear his name and how he's coming back and I'm back into emotional limbo.

I was completely caught off guard.

Jack's POV:

Today is my last day in Wilmington. Everything is packed and ready to go. I am so ready to go back to my real family. Living in Wilmington North Carolina is okay, but the only thing I can do here is skateboard in circles around my town, it's completely boring and I haven't trained for karate since I got here. Another dojo would not be the same. I walk over to the last box in my room and pick up my picture album. I flip through it looking at all the memories. While flipping through the pages I see pictures of my first tournament at the dojo with the guys, the teacher sensei competition with Rudy, and then on the very last page cotillion. It instantly brought back the thoughts of Kim Crawford, the only girl I ever truly loved. Sometimes I wonder what her life is like now. She probably has that guy in her life that makes her happy. I wish that were me, I wish I had never left without saying goodbye; but I couldn't look into her eyes knowing that I loved her and tell her I was leaving with no possible return. Maybe if I knew my parents were getting divorced back then I would've never decided to leave, but in the end life always has a way of catching you off guard.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Babe!" I heard a girl say while the door closed.

END OF CHAPTER

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the support on my first chapter! I was nervous to post it because I wasn't sure whether it was good or not, but special thanks to shiqi98 for encouraging me to post it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

So before I start this chapter I want to say that "Erica" in real life is allegedly Leo's GF. But I'm only using her in the story because I have other plans for Donna Tobin. Okay on with the story. (:

Jack's POV:

"Hey Babe!" I heard a girl say as the door closed.

I quickly closed the album and stuffed it into the box with the last of my things. right after I turned around and looked at Erica. This girl just won't leave me alone...

"Erica please, we've been through this before you and I hung out a couple of times, but I am not nor will I ever be your baby. I tried the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing but being with you is like being with a zombie." (Kickin it reference lol) I tried explaining.

"Oh babe, I'm gonna miss you so much!" She replied and leeched on to me with a tight hug.

"Oh my god you did not just hear everything i just said to you." I said.

This girl is too much and it takes too much of my energy to fight her off so I always end up giving in. -.-

I say my last goodbye to her, and my mom and I head back on the road back to my home where I belong.

*The next day*

Jack returns to his old high school and gets all his classes. He enters his first period.

Kim's POV:

I have to admit that deep down inside some part of me wants jack to come back and for everything to be the same again. But that's the old part of me, wanting the old jack back. The hurt part of me never wants to see him again.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door to my first period opened and everyone gasped. I heard little flutters of whispers, and when I looked up my beautiful nightmare came true. Jack Brewer was back. The teacher quickly assigned him a seat and it was towards the front. Thank god I sit way in the back now. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to avoid him for the rest of my life... Okay a little exaggeration but can I blame myself? I've been through hell and he wasn't there.

For the rest if class everyone buzzed around him. Puberty has treated him well that Jack. I sat in the back of class staring at the back of his head for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang i grabbed my things and tried my best to leave before he saw me, but because I'm such a dork i tripped and crashed right into Jack. Great.

"Kim?" Jack looked at me shocked as he tried to help me gather my stuff.

"Hey Kim!" He continued.

It took everything I had to not look at him, and when he said "Hey Kim it's me Jack!"

I turned around looked straight into those beautiful eyes and said "Leave me alone." With each word my heart broke more and more. I can't believe this, and with that I walked out.


	4. Breaking Down

So I had a totally different vision for this chapter, but as I continued writing one thing led to another and soon most of it changed Lol. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway. (: Sorry in advance for typos it's typed on my phone.

Jack's Pov:

Kim completely blew me off. I guess I can't blame her. As i entered my next class I realized Kim was there too, the first thing I saw was her roll her eyes and look out the window. It hurt to see, but then again I do understand it.

Kim's POV: *fast forward through the day*

I can't believe Jack is in every one of my classes so far. I am irritated! Can god just please give me a break? It was time for lunch so I walked into the quad where we usually eat when I see him...SITTING IN MY SPOT! The guys look up and away from talking to Jack, but all I do is glare straight at him. Whatever.

I grabbed an empty chair and walked over to the guys and sat down, they all said hey I just gave a small smile and looked down once again. An awkward silence remained for a few seconds, i could feel a pair of eyes burn through my forehead as I once again used all my might to ignore him. Leave it to Jerry to start up a conversation.

"So Jack how was life without us?" He asked smirking like an idiot.

"Oh, it wasn't much of a life Jerry, i missed everyone especially you..." Jack told Jerry and yet his eyes were on me the entire time. I still forced myself to look down and continue tossing around my plate what was supposed to be food.

"Any hot girls?" Jerry asked "because I'm thinking about taking myself a little trip down to North Carolina." Jerry continued while patting himself in the chest. Wow Jerry just ... Wow.

Jack replied "uhh no, I wasn't really checking for girls they all looked like dogs anyway."

I have to admit, I smiled a little.

Jack's POV:

Kim held her head down, but I could still see her lip quiver into a smirk. That just gave my heart sparks. If only she would talk to me.

"Wait what about that girl you couldn't stop talking about?" Jerry continued. "What was her name?"

I gave him a look that begged and pleaded for him to shut up. "Oh right Erica?!" He said. Eddie and Milton immediately hit him, and then he realized what he had just said in front of Kim. Dammit Jerry. Suddenly I could see that smirk fade away. Then Milton started to speak... Oh boy.

"But we're sure you missed Kim much more right?" He said as he thought he saved my ass.

In reality i didn't know what to say, but before I could say anything Kim grabbed her stuff and ran out into a rush.

"Kim wait!" I said as i ran after her.

We both ran out into the hall, and I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

She struggled for a bit and hit me against my chest. I quietly chuckled at how she still thinks she's stronger than me. I mean for a black belt she has no upper body strength at all.

"LET ME GO!" she continued struggling.

"NO. not until we talk, and you stop avoiding me. Do even remember me? I'm Jack Brewer your friend?" I said grabbing at her arms trying to make her face me.

(Since it was lunch the hallway was empty)

"OH NOW YOU WANT TO TALK! DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME A YEAR AND HALF AGO. YOU JUST LEFT. NOW LET ME GO!" She screeched.

"Kim please? Stop acting like you're so strong, you know I can see through you." I asked, and continued to hold on. Until finally, she crashed into me. I could hear her sobbing in my chest.

"Kim?" I whispered into her hair.

"Why did you leave me?" She sobbed, her face in my chest as she held her arms tightly around me.

I felt so at home, and yet my heart was breaking with every breath i felt her take into me. I held her tighter, as she continued to cry.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through? You just left. I needed you. & you were gone with no goodbye. I loved you. How could you do that to me?" She sobbed some more.

I didn't know what to say. I've never seen Kim cry out like that before. I was always so used to her being the strong one, that I never really knew she had a vulnerable side to her.

Suddenly the bell rings for the end of lunch and Kim forces herself out of my arms. She runs into the girls room and I stand there not knowing what to do. I walked to my next class feeling like crap.

Kim's POV:

I ran into the girl's bathroom as quickly as possible hoping Jack wouldn't follow me. Luckily he didn't. I can't believe I just broke down. I've just been strong for so long and jack just...jack just... *sigh* I don't know.

All i know is I have to get to class. I walk into chemistry and little do i know Jack is once again sitting in my area. -.- this boy just won't leave me alone.

I sit down next to him we quickly glance into each other's eyes and it is just plain awkward.

Finally Mr. Johnson (idk a good name for a teacher lol) got into the class.

"Alright which 2 lucky students are going to be a part of our annual chemistry debate team?" Mr. Johnson announced as he clapped his hands out loud.

(I don't know if Chemistry debates exist but they do in this story Lol)

Students groan.

"If you don't volunteer, I'm just gonna volunteer for you." He said in a condescending tone. With that he threw names in a box and swished it around.

"Please don't be me, please don't be me please don't me." I thought to myself.

"Ms. Kim Crawford!" Mr. Johnson announced.

Ugh why me.

"And one more." Mr. Johnson said while digging for another name.

"Please don't be jack, Please don't be jack, Please don't be jack, Please don't be jack, " I thought to myself.

"Selena Whitaker!" Mr. Johnson said.

I took a deep breath out I could finally relax until...

"I think we should get a boy shouldn't we?" Mr. Johnson replied.

Damn. Mr. Johnson reached into the box and picked out the first name he saw.

"Ahh, our lovely reunited student JACK BREWER." He said as everyone clapped.

Oh. My. God. Well I bet Selena is relieved. -.-


	5. Slowly Adjusting

Kim's POV:

Jack had asked me if I still lived at the same house so that we could start studying for this stupid debate. I had a feeling this was just his way of trying to weasle his way back into my life. Once school was over, I waited at my locker. That's when Jack walked up to me.

"Hey Kim wanna go to the dojo togethor?" He asked.

This guy just has no clue.

"I don't go to the dojo anymore…" I said as I quickly gave him an intense glance.

"Since when?" Jack asked.

"Oh since about a year and a half ago." I said sarcastically. "Look I'll just meet you at my house." I cut him off before he could say anything. "Okay." He replied and then walked away.

I walked home, and put my ipod on shuffle. The song Don't Forget turned on… Demi Lovato. This was a song I knew very well, considering it had been the theme song of my life for several months. I had to remember that he forgot. Jack forgot about me. I can't just let that go right? Everything in my head tells me that I should stay mad at him, and that I should get over him; but my heart wants to forget all the pain; because he's back.

Oh shutup heart! It's not like he's back for you. He's back because…because… well you don't know why he's back….and you shouldn't care… I mean..I mean you mean…. YOU DON'T CARE.

Oh my god, am I yelling at myself in my head? Oh Jack Brewer, how you drive me crazy.

Jack's POV:

After rejoining the dojo, I cut out early to go pay Kim a visit. I still remembered where she lives so I just walked directly there, it wasn't too far from the dojo. I was literally 20 steps away from reaching Kim's front door when I saw my mom walking out of the house next door.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweety, what are you doing here?" She replied.

"I'm going to Kim's." I pointed at the front door of Kim's house. "What are you doing there?" I nodded towards the house next door.

"Oh hunny, this is our new house." She replied excitedly.

"Uhh…cool." I said smiling as I looked up and saw Kim's head peak out of her bedroom window.

I told my mom about how I had a school project to do at Kim's house, and then Kim opened the door to her house.

"Hey Kim." I said as I walked into the house. She didn't say a word she just gave me a pathetic little nod. It looks like I'm gonna have to force her to talk to me. This should be fun.

As she closed the door, I quickly and quietly ran up the stairs to her bedroom. I remember this place well, but let's see if I remember her little secret hiding spot. I smiled as I got inside her room.

Kim's POV:

"Hey Kim." Jack said as he walked into the house.

I gave him a little nod, and by the time I closed the door and turned back around Jack was already upstairs, I'm assuming in my room. Damn him and his ninja like footsteps. -.- I quickly ran upstairs after him and saw him laying on my bed reading something….MY DIARY!

I jumped on my bed to grab it, but I was too late, Jack had already gotten up and made me chase him all sround the room.

"JACK THIS ISN'T FUNNY GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK! AND YOU BETTER NOT READ IT!" I yelled.

"Oh look who has a mouth to talk now." Jack said dangling the precious book around with the pages hanging out.

"Jack please! Give it back!" I pleaded. This seriously wasn't funny, if he read it he would find out how I truly feel about him, and I just wasn't ready to forgive him for that yet.

"Not yet…I'm having too much fun with this" He said while smirking like the jerk he was.

Now I got upset.

"You know you have no right to steal my personal property, if you wanted to know what was going on In my life you would've had the decency to keep in touch." I said with harshly. I think that got to him, because I saw a glimpse of remorse in his eyes as he, walked towards me with the book.

He sighed. "Alright Kim, here." He handed the book towards me, but as soon as I reached over to get it.

"SIKE!" He said as he ran out, and down the stairs.

"Jack!" I said as I chased after him. I ran down the stairs to see him in the backyard smiling evilishly wih the book open flipping through the first few pages.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BREWER?" I yelled out.

"Oh kimmy kimmy kimmy I'm reading your diary duuuuh." Jack said smiling, until he stopped on a page and his face got serious, and his eyes went blank as he read.

Oh no….

I had to think quick and come up with an excuse. Luckily I realized he called me kimmy.

"STOP CALLING MY KIMMY." I yelled and lunged at him.

We both ended up in the pool togethor, including my diary…

Jack and I swam up both gasping for air, both of our faces were serious. I looked into his eyes not knowing what to think, our faces inching closer togethor….

Okay I feel like this story is going nowhere and fast… :/ should I still continue? I don't know.


	6. All is Forgiven

**So I will try to update everyday if I can. I think so far so good right? But thankyou soo much for the reviews! They make me want to write more and more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or the characters in this story affiliated with it. **

Previously: I looked into his eyes, not knowing what to think, our faces inching closer together.

JACK'S POV:

I slowly attempted to put my arms around Kim when suddenly she smiled and dunked my head in the water. I gasped for air when I resurfaced and realized she had already climbed out of the pool with the diary in her hand.

"NO FAIR YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!" I yelled out.

"Whatever Jack, go home we can continue this tomorrow." She said as her shoes squished around while she walked into the house, and up the stairs.

As I walked out if her house, dripping wet I realized her parents still weren't home. Hmm. I guess I'd ask her about it later.

I walked into my house, the new one that is and looked up at my mom as she had a stern look on her face.

"JACK WHY ARE YOU SOPPING WET?" She yelled.

"Oh.. We-I-I"

"NEVERMIND JUST GO GET CHANGED YOUR STUFF IS IN YOUR ROOM. YOUR GETTING THE FLOORS WET." She yelled some more.

I ran up the steps of my new home, and looked into each room once i saw a box labeled jack's stuff in one of them i assumed that would be mine. I walked in, took my shirt off and looked out the window only to find Kim's room was exactly across from mine. That's when I realized Kim was getting undressed as well...

I decided to give her some privacy and went to clothes my blinds but as I did she walked up to her curtains.

She looked up and mouthed

"JACK!"

Kim's Pov:

I walked into my room and set my diary out by the window seal. The ink was all smudged, and nothing was clearly readable in it, but that book still means something to me. I started to take my clothes off when I realized I left the curtains open.

I walked over

"JACK?!" I yelled out, not knowing how shocked my face looked. He looked back at me and smiled, then closed his blinds.

Oh no, no, no, no, NO!

I quickly put a robe on and sped over

next door. I barged into the house not caring that I was an intruder and marched up the stairs in search of Jack. I entered the room across from mine and there Jack was unbuckling his pants.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled.

He chuckled while looking me up and down.

"Uhh nice look Kim. & I live here."

"Oh no you don't." I glared.

That's when Jack's mom came up.

"Kim honey, how are you?"

"Oh hey Mrs. Brewer." I smiled.

"I'm fine, how's Mr. Brewer?" I said and then I realized that Jack's mom's smile slowly faded. I looked back at Jack who looked at his mom with sympathy in his eyes, and then looked away.

I immediately knew I said something wrong... :/

Mrs. Brewer avoided the subject and excused herself out. Once again I looked at Jack. I could tell he was purposely avoiding eye contact with me.

"Jack?" I said quietly.

He looked at me and then looked away.

"My parents are splitting up." He said still not looking me in the face. I could tell it hurt him to face the reality.

In that moment, I felt so guilty. Why? I don't know. But it looks like Jack and I have much more in common then what I thought.

I mouthed "oh." But I don't think he saw me. I slowly walked up to Jack and stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I think I totally just forgave him for everything...

**End of chapter.**

**Okay so I promise drama is coming their way hopefully within the next 2 chapters, but I wanted to post for you guys today because of the beautiful reviews I got. You guys rock!**


	7. Crashin at the Beach

**Wooah, another chapter in one day?! :D oh yeah, cuz boom goes the dynamite BOOM! lol No, just because you wonderful reviewers asked me to update again. Here comes some drama. (; **

**Warning: this is a long chapter. Sorry for typos as well I typed it on my phone. :P **

JACK'S POV:

*Let's just say it's Saturday*

Kim and I talked to each other for a while, but she keeps avoiding the fact that her parents aren't around. Sooner or later she's gotta break right?

I remembered that I left my backpack in her room yesterday, so I decided just go and grab it real quick. I opened my room's window and tight walked/ roped

(I don't know what it's called but you know at the circus when the acrobats balance and walk across something really narrow? Yeah that.)

Across to Kim's window and slowly pulled it open. I swung down into her room and realized she was still sleeping.

Time to have some fun...

"Kimmy... Oh Kimmy bear..." I said in a baby voice as I kneeled over.

Kim's POV.

I am a black belt, which means I'm trained to act on impulse with my reflexes. So just a little advice when it comes to kneeling over me while I'm asleep... Don't do it.

As I was sleeping I heard some commotion in my room. I ignored it thinking maybe I was just dreaming, until I saw a dark figure cover my face. I shot up and tackled it to the ground.

"Ugh!" I heard "Damn Kimmy is this gonna become a habit of yours? Tackling me to the ground?!" ... Jack

"Well now you know better than to call me Kimmy!" I said as I got up from being on top of him.

"What are you doing here anyway?!"

"I left my backpack."

"Dude, it's Saturday did you really need your backpack this early?"

"Hey I take my schooling very seriously!" Jack replied.

"Yeah since when?" I said, a little part of me hoping he just wanted to come over.

"Well...uhh. I ... You know what I just needed my back pack!" Jack replied.

"Wow." I giggled.

"Hey do you wanna go to the beach? & just talk." Jack asked hopeful.

"Umm...sure, but you do know its winter right?"I replied "Just give me a chance to change."

"Okay, and it doesn't mean we have to go in the water." Jack said as he sat on my bed.

I looked at him skeptically.

"Ummm jack?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said with an innocent face.

"Leave, so i can change."I nodded towards my bedroom door.

"Oh...right." He nodded as he awkwardly walked backwards and out the door.

I closed it and changed out of my PJ's.

When I opened the door Jack had been waiting down the stairs with his hands behind his back. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

We walked down to the beach, it was pretty close to where we live.

"So Kim.." Jack started.

"Yes Jack." I said as I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked the horizon.

"What's been goin on with you?" He asked.

"Really Jack? Are we really gonna do this?" I said as I sat down on the cliffs overlooking the water.

"Look Kim, I saw what you wrote in your diary. & I know that I haven't been here, but I didn't know that you were all alone. Where's your mom and dad?" He said seriously looking at me.

I paused for a long time thinking about whether I should tell him or not and decided that i felt safe with him again. Until...

"Jack, after you left a lot happ-" I started until i was interrupted.

"JACKIE-POO!" I heard an obnoxious voice say out loud. I looked over Jack's shoulder to see some type of odd figure in the distance. It was a girl. She was brunette and from the looks of it very perky I looked over to Jack's face and he stared at me with a blank expression.

Suddenly the girl yanked Jack up and jumped into his arms kissing him. My mouth was stumped open. :O

Really? He's back for less then a week and already has a girlfriend?

I sure did sit there and wait for an explanation.

*ahem ahem*

I said.

Jack's POV:

I can't believe Erica is here. What is she stalking me? This chick just won't leave me alone. -.-

I pushed her off of me, and turned to Kim who looked somewhat upset.

"Who is this?!" Erica said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Erica this is Kim. Kim this is Erica." I introduced.

Kim nodded towards Erica, but Erica continued to grimace.

"Babe let's leave." She stated. "Surely she won't mind." Erica continued her face close to mine, I could smell alcohol on her breath. Ugh.

"Uhmm SHE has a name, and like Jack said, I'm Kim." Kim replied.

I looked at Kim and smiled, struggling to get Erica's claws out of my arm.

"Erica you're drunk." I said giving her a look.

"Oh what are you my father? Come on let's go back to your house! I have my car keys!" She said while pulling me away from Kim. I give Kim an I'm sorry look and pull Erica's hand off of mine.

"Erica, wait here." I said as i left her dancing around with the keys in her hand. I didn't think she would actually disappear. I walked back to Kim.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. She's just a girl from home." I explained.

"They all look like dogs huh Jack?" Kim said while raising her eyebrows (refer to chapter 4)

"Trust me it's not what it looks like." I said as i rolled my eyes. "I just gotta get her home safely. I hope you can understand."

Kim's POV:

I stood there shaking my head. I can't believe Jack. First he lies about not talking to girls, and then this chick shows up drunk and sloppy as hell. Ugh. He makes me so mad, and yet I know he's just trying to be a good guy. I roll my eyes about to tell him it's okay when I look back and realize Erica is gone.

"Wait, jack where is she?" I said pushing him out of the way.

"ERICA!" He yells out.

"Kim she's drunk and has her car you gotta help me find her." Jack says.

"Okay you take this part of the beach I'll look up there." I said while running up the hill.

I'm quickly walking on the black top until suddenly my body gets thrust into the air. And as I see myself hitting the ground everything goes dark...

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**Hmm I know I keep leaving ya hangin, but I mean I think deep down you enjoy it right? Or atleast I hope.**

**Until tomorrow my loves.3**


	8. Coming to Conclusions

**Sorry that this chapter is extremely late, & short but I had a lot of complications with my Internet connection today, and I know I left you guys with a big cliff hanger so sorry this chapter sucks :/**

Kim's Pov:

I woke up to a faint yet piercing tone in my ear. It was quiet, and yet every few seconds I would hear a beeping noise. Once my vision cleared I realized someone was holding my hand. As I swallowed and looked over I saw Jack. He was sitting in a chair and had his hand in mine. His head was on the bed, and I could feel his forehead resting on the back of my hand.

I spoke. My voice sounding scraggly.

"Jack."

Jack's Pov:

I heard Kim speaking. Finally. I looked into her eyes and as I did my memory came flooding back.

-Flashback:

"ERICA!" I screamed and searched frantically. That's when I heard screeching of tires and some type of collision. I ran up the hill expecting something horrible, and something horrible is what I got. There lie Kim's limp and lifeless body at the front of Erica's bumper. & Erica sprawled out in the front seat blood coming from the top of her head.

I ran over to Kim, and managed to call the paramedics. Blood all over me.

- End of Jack's flashbacks-

Erica's POV:

I don't remember anything, or how I got here, but what I do know is that I woke up in the hospital alone...

"Ms. Renae?" The doctor peeked into my room.

"Yes doctor?" I asked slowly pulling myself up.

"Hey, so everything with you is fine." She continued, "But I'm afraid the girl you hit is in critical condition for now although she is awake."

The girl I hit? I thought to myself.

Oh no, Jack is gonna hate me forever...

**End of Chapter **


	9. Avoiding Subjects

Kim's POV:

"I tried getting a hold of your mom, and I guess the number changed, so I called your da-"Jack tried to explained.

My eyes widened. "You called me dad?! Oh no!" I said while trying to get out of bed, but my entire body rejected any movement. It was just too painful, and I landed in Kim's arms.

"KIM come on! You're ribs are broken you have to stay in bed." Jack said as he carefully tucked me back in.

"I don't want to see my dad." I said looking him straight into the eyes.

"Why not Kim? What happened?" He asked while taking my hand.

"I don't." I said tears forming in my eyes.

That's when the door opened and the curtain was pulled back. I was relieved to see Rudy walk in until he said "Look who I found lurking in the waiting room."

I looked up. Dad…

Jack's Pov:

"Hey Mr. Crawford." I said while slightly waving to him.

"Hello Jack." He smiled, and then looked over at Kim with remorseful eyes.

Kim stared back harshly. "Get out." She said quietly.

Mr. Crawford began to inch forward and to speak "Kim I…."

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

"KIM!" I yelled.

All of a sudden, she picked up the vase of flowers that Eddie, Jerry, and Milton bought her and threw it at her dad. He covered his face with his arm as the vase came crashing towards him, gave her yet another remorseful look and then walked out.

I looked back at her, and she looked away from me, until Jerry arrived into the room and then looked around at the flowers lying on the floor.

"I'm guessing she didn't like the flowers?" He said while pointing to Kim and looking at me.

Kim's face went from a frown to a smile, and she pulled up her arms

"Hi Jerry! I really need your sense of humor right now."

"Hey babe, I knew ya loved me!" Jerry said as he walked over and hugged Kim. "I'm glad you're okay."

I however continued to stare at Kim in disbelief of the rage she had just shown against her father, something I've never seen in her before when it came to her family. Especially her dad, they've always been so close.

The doctor walked in "Uhh Mr. Brewer the other female is awake now."

I nodded. "Jerry stays with her." I nodded towards Kim.

"Yeah sure Jack." Jerry said while handing Kim her orange juice.

As I waited in the elevator to leave the intensive care unit, I thought about what I was going to say to Erica. And I decided that it had to be done. I've been too nice with this girl and she just doesn't get it. I know that she's had a hard life but enough is enough.

Kim's POV:

I watched as Jack walked out without saying a word to me about anything.

I know the doctor mentioned something about another female waking up. And then it hit me. Erica.

No I mean literally Erica hit me…. WITH HER CAR!

**End of Chapter. **

**What do you think is gonna happen with Jack and Erica? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. (: **


	10. Can't Help It

**First things first, sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was out all day and by the time I came home I was exhausted, but I do appreciate the reviews you guys are amazing! (: btw this story will seem like it's taking a different route, but I promise it's still a Jack and Kim story. KACK FOREVERRRR!**

Jack's POV:

I sped down the hall and barged into Erica's room; she looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING I NEED TO GET THIS OUT SO YOU'RE GONNA SHUTUP, SIT THERE AND LISTEN YOU GOT ME?!" I yelled out, as the door closed.

Erica closed her mouth and nodded, while signaling me to speak. This was something new. Usually she never let me get a word in otherwise.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETELY PHSYCHOTIC GIRL AND YOU NEED HELP! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. THE ONLY REASON I WAS BEING SO NICE BEFORE WAS BECAUSE I'M NOT THIS GUY. I'M NOT THE TYPE OF GUY TO YELL AT A GIRL LIKE THIS EVER, BUT YOU HAVE JUST PUSHED ME TOO FAR TODAY BY HURTING THE GIRL THAT I LOVE AND CARE FOR MOST IN THIS WORLD. YOU THINK YOU COULD REPLACE KIM? I DON'T THINK SO. YOU COULD NEVER BE LIKE KIM BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN NEEDY. AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL…." I tried to continue, but Erica interrupted with a deep sigh.

"Jack I'm sorry." Erica said with tears in her eyes. "But can you blame me? I know that you're this nice and wonderful guy, that's why I just never wanted to lose you. Look at the way my life has turned out? i don't have anyone Jack, and you were the one person that I thought I could trust until that day you broke up with me. What else was I supposed to do?"

I have known Erica long enough to know when she was fake crying, but in all the time I've known her she's never opened up to me like this before. I suppose this is partly my fault.

"Erica, I know that you've had a hard life, and I know you hardly see your mom, and I know your dad is a bastard for everything he did to you when you were little, but I can't be your hero. And you can't blame Kim for that. This is my fault. I didn't break up with you because you weren't good enough; I broke up with you because my heart belonged to someone else that whole time. And that person is Kim. "I said calmly while sitting at the foot of Erica's bed.

Erica continued to look down and sniffed. "I know Jack, I know. But you got to believe me when I say I was drunk and I didn't mean to hit Kim. I know I'm a bitch, but I mean I'm not a killer bitch. Do you think I can apologize to her?" Erica said while looking back up at me.

"Uhhh… Considering the way you treated her the first time you met her, and then hitting her with your car…probably not." I said awkwardly. "I'll pass on the message."

Kim's Pov:

I stared at Jerry blabbing his mouth to Rudy about something that neither of us could comprehend.

"It's like he's trying to speak to me. I know it." Rudy said as he stared at Jerry in a peculiar way.

I laughed through my nose and rolled my eyes as I looked to see Jack walk back in.

"Hey where were you?" I asked looking at him lightly.

"Oh I just went to make sure something was taken care of."

"Something or someone?" I asked

"Don't worry; you won't have to worry about her ever again."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." Jack said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed a bit and leaned into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me. I know we're not a couple, but I just can't help but wonder sometimes.

"The doctors said I can be out sooner than expected." I said as I tried to move my head up.

"Great and I'm gonna be the one to take care of you." Jack said as he looked down.

I smiled and held on to him tighter.

Jack's POV:

I held on to Kim, as she squeezed me tighter. I love her, and I want to be there for her especially because I'm the one that brought Erica here in the first place, but I can't help but continue on thinking about Erica as well… Maybe I had her wrong all the time. Maybe she was different.

END OF CHAPTER.

**Uh oh Jack, you can't possibly be thinking of that girl right? I mean you belong with Kim! Kim I say KIM! Lol **

**What do you guys think about Erica? Let me know in a review. (: **


	11. Undeserving

**Okay so this story is taking a different approach, and when I say that I mean I haven't seen this done before in any of the fanfics that I've read; so it's good and bad because A.) it's something new. But then B.) Idk if you guys are gonna like it. However Kick or (Kack, whichever you prefer shall prevail in the end. I give you my word.) Hope you enjoy…kinda? **

*A Few Days Later*

Kim's POV:

I've been out of the hospital for about a few days, and Jack has been taking care of me. But things are distant between us. It's definitely weird, and I think I know why. Jack has been asking me about what happened with my family and why my parents aren't around, I've been hesitant to tell him; but I think I should. I think he feels weird about spending the night here when we're all alone; even though his mom is literally next door…

"Jack?..." I said as I looked up and found him standing at my window.

He turned around, and walked towards my bed, then kneeled down on the floor and put his hands in mine.

"Yes Kim?" He said his eyes intently looking into mine.

"I think I'm ready to tell you now…." I said as I returned the stare.

"Go ah-" _Bzzzz Bzzz Bzzzzz _

JACK'S POV:

I was interrupted by the buzz of my phone charging on Kim's nightstand. It was from a blocked number but I knew who it was from. I excused myself from Kim, and walked outside stating that I had to take the call.

She nodded compliantly.

"What do you want Erica?!" I yelled/whispered so that Kim didn't hear me, but at the same time I was frustrated. When I told her she could call me she knew I meant it was for emergency purposes and emergency purposes only!

"Hello?!" I asked after I didn't get an answer, but I could hear a lot of commotion in the background.

"RICKY…PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE….PLEASE. AHHH JAAAAAAACK!"

I heard Erica scream through the phone, I instantly know Weaver is behind this.

Ricky Weaver is my ultimate enemy, I mean I thought Brody was bad back home in Seaford, but when I was in North Carolina and met Ricky for the first time, I realized I over-estimated Brody. At least Brody had the decency to apologize for his indecencies, but Ricky? No he was a cold soul. Erica's ex. I mean he wasn't much of a boyfriend to begin with, he just used her as a play mate, and I suppose when I put a stop to that, that's when her obsession with me began. Now I was worried and I knew I had to track Erica down to save her before Ricky did anything horrible, but I can't just leave Kim with no explanation.

I decided to tell Kim that I had to run some quick errands for my mom and that Jerry (since I called him) would be there soon to take care of her and keep a watchful eye on her. I didn't fill him in on the details, because knowing Jerry he would go on blabbing his mouth without thinking twice about it.

Kim's Pov:

I was ready to tell Jack about how my dad left when my mom got sick. I knew I had to tell him sooner or later, but I just wanted it to be much much later. I'm talking let's grow old together watch our kids grow up together confessions over here. I just couldn't. I couldn't tell him how day by day my mom was forgetting all about me, and about her life, and the home she built with the man who she thought loved her. But I suppose any man who leaves you in a home, and runs off to marry your nurse doesn't love you at all does he? No love and no respect. I lay down drowning in my thoughts and sorrows not even second guessing myself about what Jack would be doing, or where he was going. All I could think about in that moment was how right after Jack moved; my mom was diagnosed with Alzheimers, and how things progressed quickly with the process of her memory deteriorating. As much as I tried to keep her memory alive the more it faded away day by day. Soon she had to be relocated to a home a few towns away, I would take a bus and try to make it up there frequently, but the visits just became harder and harder because every time she was a different person, or at least I was a new person to her. Soon I just completely stopped going, it was too hard. Especially after I caught my dad with the nurse, I swore I would never ever talk to him again. I just wanted to give up. I was officially left alone except for a once a month visit from my new legal guardian my aunt. She was cool and definitely my favorite, but I couldn't ask her to give up her successful and glamorous life as a worldwide photographer just to take care of me. She didn't deserve that, just like my mother didn't deserve the circumstance that was handed to her. I lay still staring at the ceiling, and suddenly dozed off.

END OF CHAPTER

I know it's pretty short, but it's 2:41am and I wanted to make atleast 1 post today.

Let me know what you guys think about this whole Erica / Jack situation that's being kept a secret from Kim.

Any ideas on what should happen?

Totally open to all suggestions! (:


	12. A Nightmare and a Dream

**Alright I am sorry, I haven't posted in a few days, things are kind of hectic right now with the holidays and I'm sure some of you other fanfictioners feel me. Lol so based on the reviews you guys really HATE Erica with a passion. I only kept her for the drama, but I guess I'll just take her off because I give the people what they want. Lol so just to speed the process of getting rid of her I switched this scenario up a little. :P stick around til the end because I do have another important question (: **

Jack's POV:

I walked into a dark and unfamiliar place. "Erica…?" I said as I heard little wimpers coming from a corner up ahead. As I made my way over a hand clenched onto my shoulder thrusting me to turn around and I saw in a faint glimmer of light …. Ricky.

"Hello Jack!" Ricky said with satan's gleam in his eyes.

"Did you hurt her?!" I growled while stepping towards him.

"Woah there Jack, who are we talking about here? Erica?...or Kim?!" Ricky announced giving a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh no.." My eyes widened as I turned around only to find Kim sitting there crying with blood all over her. "YOU MONSTER!" I yelled at Ricky as I charged towards him, suddenly all the karate I had learned poofed out of my brain, I instantly tackled Ricky to the ground, Me on top and Ricky on the bottom. It wasn't until I heard Kim's voice cry out for help that I realized I was dreaming…

Thankgod.. sorta.

Kim's POV:

All morning Jack had been tossing and turning in his sleep. Did I mention he was talking too? Every few minutes I would wake up with him screaming out either Erica or Kim, but I ignored it until he suddenly grabbed me and tackled me to my bedroom floor. "JACK! WAKE THE HELL UP!"I cried out in pain as my ribs ached from underneath his body. Finally he woke up.

"oh my god Kim!" He said as he frantically got up from the floor, he swiftly picked me up and and sat on the bed while he sat me in his lap. "Thankgod you're okay!" he said as he held me so close to his body. I could feel his arms tighten around my torso, but it was loose enough for me not to feel pain.

"Jack…" I said as I leaned a little back to look at his face. I cupped his face in my hands and gave him a sincere look. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked worried at the way he reacted.

Jack looked down avoiding looking into my eyes. "…Nothing…" He replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Yeah, I'm not the one I'm worried about." Jack said looking back up to me.

I gave him a slight smile. "I'm fine Jack."

"Yeah but…." He looked away again.

I rested my arms around his neck "But what?..."

Jack began rubbing my sides with his hands still looking down. It sent shivers down my spine as I noticed I was straddling him while he was sitting up. "I love you." Jack said quietly as his eyes met mine.

I paused for a few seconds, and yet it felt like an eternity. I was caught off guard as so many emotions ran through me. It had been so long since I heard those 3 words 8 letters, and yet this time it meant so much more. The boy that I had loved since day 1 said those words once again; but this time there was no turning back for me.

"You don't have to say it ba-"

I cut jack off as I crashed my lips into his, the passion was so electric "I love you too." I whispered as my lips brushed against his. At this, he smiled.

"But jack?..." I said as he flipped me on the bed so he was laying on top, I pulled his collar so he his face was closer to mine.

"Yeah Kim?"

"This time if you disappear without telling me, I will hunt you down and cut your balls off in your sleep okay?" I said as I smiled up at him.

"Duly noted." He said as he smiled and nodded down towards me. With that we started a heavy makeout session.

**End of chapter .**

**So hopefully this is my last "short" chapter because I'm giving you guys an option. A lot of you want me to write longer chapters, but that means I can't update as often because of time consuming daily activities :/ So here's your vote. **

**Shorter Chapters everyday. **

**Longer chapters every few days. **

**And I know this chapter was kinda rushed, but I need more ideas on what to do so let me know what you want to happen! I love you guys! *insert hear here* **


	13. Author's Note Update:

Okay so just a couple of things I need to ask and inform you lovely people about some things.

**GOOD NEWS FIRST: **

**NEW STORY! :D **

**Hopefully Chapter 1 will be posted by today, and yes it's a Kick story! I just can't get enough of them ;D **

_2. I posted a Kick Oneshot the other day, if you haven't read and reviewed it, please do, because I would really like to know what you guys think about it. It's called 'Just Like He Did' and fair warning … it's kinda sad, I cried while writing it, and by your reviews some of you guys did while reading it. If you like or hate it please let me know; I really did work hard on it and like I said when I posted it, it means a lot to me. (: _

**BAD NEWS LAST :/ : **

**I think this story is over :/ **

**The problem is I really have no idea what I want to do with it anymore. If any of you have some ideas please feel free to pm me and maybe I can build off of it, however with the new story I have most of it already kinda planned out because it has all my attention; and focus. I think my followers are gonna enjoy it… I hope. But yeah let me know if you want to see something specific with this story, if not it's totally up for adoption if someone wants to continue it for me? Idk…. **

**oh yeah, and tweet me guys SharonPritika (: **


	14. Updatee

**Hey lovebugs! I just wanted to make a quick update to tell you that this story has been adopted by lalagirl2418. I don't think she has started to post about it yet, but go over to her profile and follow her so that when she does you can continue reading! & please give her a special thanks for deciding to continue this story for me. *hugs & kisses* xoxo. **


End file.
